November 7, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s and ayan’s residence While dismantling the feast she had prepared for rashid,dilshad is joined by nazma who seeing her stoical face comes upto her and hugs her.Dilshad pats her and tells her to go. She then receives a call which she finds out is shirin who accuses her of having used her son when she couldnt herself,to get closer to her ex husband.She starts to protest but shirin keeps on accusing and tells her to stay away from her husband and contact only if sh needs help or assistance to taunt her.This irks her and she syas that even when she was rashid’s wife she never took anybody’s help.Now that she is asad’s mother,and by god’s grace her son being so successful,the only time her hands raise are to bless and not to ask for help and cuts the phone.Razia takes the phone from shirirn and tells her to stay adamant on the stand that she has taken now since even if he lets him see her once,she would lose rashid forever to dilshad. Scene 2: Location: Zoya’s residence Zoya is talking to her tablet application,simulated parrot that she would be all alone in bhopal after her sister and jiju leave tomorrow,in search of truth.she is scared,not knowing whether about finding the truth or about not not being able to find it.And all of a sudden she realises she is afraid of being alone,which is very unbecoming for her.She takes some sheets out of her treasure chest with portrait of her mother and says that she misses her.Anwar enters and ask her to get some rest as its going to be a long day tomorrow,when they leave.He then goes on to say that he knows what she’s here for.And his mind says not to let her do it,and the heart says yes,but he thinks that what she has embarked on is very courageous and yet foolish at the same time.He still asks her to get some rest and leaves. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence When asad comes home and gets to know that dilshad has a headache and is off to sleep,he asks nazma also to sleep and is about to retire himself when the phone rings.But before he can pick it,the phone goes to voicemail and just when he is about to pick the receiver his hands stop when he hears rashid’svoice calling for dilshad,apologizing for his absence earlier in the evening and knowing that any reason he gives would sound like an excuse,but still goes on to say that if she feels that she can forgive him,then he would wait for her call.If she doesnt he would know he’s unforgivable and wont bother her anymore.Asad thinks that if she gets this message then by habit she would call him only to get hurt again.So thinking that he doesnt want to start this all over again.he decides to delete the message so that she never knows.Once done,dilshad comes and asks him about the phone.He makes up an excuse of it being a wrong no and tells her to go bck to sleep as she needs rest. Scene 4: Location: Zoya’s residence Zeenat and anwar are discussing the prospects of zoya being alone without them and whether they have taken the rigth step and when she faces her past and its answers would she be able to bear what she would have to face.Anwar reminds her that,that ship has already sailed.Zennat is alos woorying about her marriage and hopes that she finds the right guy that she can spend a lifetime with as she knows how important marriage is to zoya.Anwar says that he knows that whenever she meets that person meant for him,she would maintain the sanctity of marriage and be together with him all life.Zeenat worries what lies ahead for zoya. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence At the breakfast table,asad being a cleanliness and order freak arranges everything in a systematic form starting from dilshad’s juice jugs to nazma’s mails brought for him.Both the ladies silenetly are amused at his obsession.Dilshad informs him that they are soon going to havce aguest int heir house.Assuming its a male,he offers for an extra bed to be set in his bed for the guest since the guest room is under renovation.However,they break into slits of laughter and tell him that the guest is in fact a female.This boggles asad and his confusion is cleared by dilshad that there’s His maternal uncle’s friend anwar’s sister in law who’s alone in bhopal and hence would stay with them.After arguing a little,asad gives up to whatever dilshad feels should be done.He again gets back to telling nazma about maintaining cleanliness. Scene 6: Location: Zoya’s residence While initially zoya throws tantrums on being sent to somebody’s home with whom she would hav eto stay while she’s in bhopal,seeing her sister upset at her frivolous behaviour,she agrees to her and both zeenat and anwar are happy. Scene 7: Location: In a mall Asad on the phone telling dilshad that nazma doesnt need to go out as he would get a gift that she needs for her professor’s retirement function.He gets a call by ayan who asks him about the location to untowing his bike that the police have taken away.Asad asks how this happened.he replies saying that he was after a girl and when she took a muddy lane,he stopped his bike and followed her and when he returned his bike was gone.Asad tells him the address to the nearest police station for ayan to get his bike back.He then condemns him for being so reckless in girls.He says that it was this special girl who whenver comes in front of him,causes him some harm.And therefore he went after her,to asettle scores,He informs asad that its the same girl that was responsible for thm getting beaten up and asad getting wounded in the mazaaar.Asad too shares with him that he too has been colliding with a girl who is very irritating on his nerves.they starts comparing on which one is worse not knowing they are talking about the same one.Ayan teases asad for actually talking about girls. While he is on the phone,hee again,as fate would have it,collides with zoya.He and Zoya meet for the third time ,but yet again in unfavourable circumstances when a chance collision is responsible for zoya dropping her icecrean and coming face to face with asad.They again get into a verbal fight bickering about each other while zoya informs him that she is staying with the most respected family in bhopal and asad condemning her that it cant be since they let her in.after having endl;essly accused each other of one following the other and being the rude obnoxious one,they part their ways in opposite directions.The screen freezes on her face. Precap:In the middle of the night,asad is astounded by a hand on his shoulder and he throws the person on the floor only to be confronted with her seeing that its the same girl,zoya once again.Both are surprised to see each other.